simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sonia Gothik
Note: Dans Les Sims 2, cette Sim apparait à MontSimpa et à Zarbville avec deux noms différents. Alors que celle de MontSimpa se nomme '''Sonia Gothik', celle de Zarbville se nomme Kathy Lalouche. Cependant, ce deuxième nom est une erreur de traduction (qui ne se retrouve que dans la version française du jeu). Bien que n'apparaissant pas grisée dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille Gothik, Sonia Gothik de MontSimpa est considérée comme décédée selon SimPE. ---- |sexe = Femme |famille = Famille Gothik |famille2 = Famille Galantome |parent(s) = , |fratrie = |amour(s) = |enfant(s) = , |autre(s) = }} |bio = Sonia est probablement la petite fille la mieux habillée que vous ayez jamais vue. Elle est toujours adorable, papillonnant et parlant aux autres enfants et adultes; en bref, à toute personne prête à l'écouter. |âge = Enfant |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Normal |physique = Peu musclé |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Verts olives |Personnalité |trait1 = Bienveillante |trait2 = Courageuse |trait3 = Chanceuse |Préférences |musique = Musique personnalisée |musique2 = Française |nourriture = Ratatouille |couleur = Rouge |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 3 |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = Sunset Valley }} |bio = Elégante et athlétique, telle est l'allure de Sonia. Elle a des activités multiples, passant du golf au mini-golf avec la même aisance. |âge = Adulte |statut = Mariée |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Mince |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = |Personnalité |signe1 = Cancer |Informations |apparition = Les Sims |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = Quartier 1 }} |bio = |âge = Adulte |statut = Mariée |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Mince |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = |Personnalité |signe1 = Cancer |Informations |apparition = Les Sims (Console) |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = SimValley }} |bio = |âge = Adulte |statut = Mariée |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Mince |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = |Personnalité |signe1 = Cancer |Informations |apparition = Les Sims: Permis de Sortir |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = SimValley }} |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Normal |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marrons |Personnalité |signe2 = Cancer |asp = Amour |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 2 |jouabilité = Non jouable (voir "Faire revenir Sonia de MontSimpa") |mort = |quartier = MontSimpa }} |bio = Elegant and athletic are two qualities that describe Bella. She enjoys a variety of activities from golf to miniature golf. |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Normal |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marrons |Personnalité |signe2 = Cancer |asp = Amour |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 2 |jouabilité = Citadine |quartier = Zarbville }} |bio = |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Normal |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marrons |Personnalité |signe2 = |asp = |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 2 (Console) |jouabilité = Citadine |quartier = Zarbville }} Sonia Gothik (née Galantome) est une Sim apparaissant pour la première fois dans Les Sims, où elle vit avec son mari Vladimir Gothik et sa fille Sandra Gothik. Entre Les Sims et Les Sims 2, Sonia et Vladimir ont eu un deuxième enfant, Alexandre Gothik. Sonia apparait dans la grande majorité des jeux de la série Les Sims, c'est l'un des Sims pré-créés par le Studio Sims le plus célèbre. Sonia dans Les Sims 3 Sonia Galantome est une enfant modèle, comme son grand-frère Michael, et très sociable, elle aime beaucoup discuter avec les autres enfants mais aussi les adultes. Elle vit à Sunset Valley avec ses parents, Bruno et Jocaste Galantome, ainsi que son frère. Dès le début du jeu, Sonia est meilleur amie avec Vladimir Gothik, l'homme qui deviendra son mari dans Les Sims. Sonia adore le rouge, et, comme dans tous les jeux où elle apparait, elle est vêtue d'une robe rouge. Son trait de caractère Chanceuse peut porter à sourire lorsque l'on sait que dans Les Sims 2, elle va se faire enlever par des extraterrestres et devenir amnésique. On remarque que la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements sont de couleur rouge. Sonia dans Les Sims Sonia Gothik est l'épouse de Vladimir Gothik, un Sim travaillant dans la carrière scientifique. Elle vit dans le Quartier 1 avec son époux et leur fille Sandra Gothik. Leur maison, ressemblant à un manoir, comporte un cimetière dans lequel repose plusieurs Sims: (Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle, Auntie, Cousin, Vegas, Boy et Bratty). La relation exacte de ces défunts avec la famille est inconnue, mais il est probable qu'ils appartiennent à la famille Gothik, la famille de Vladimir ou bien à la famille Galantome, la famille de Sonia. Le frère de Sonia, Michael Galantome (appelé par erreur Michel Coeuraprendre), vient de finir ses études à l'université et se trouve dans la Boite à Famille. A noter qu'à l'époque de la sortie du jeu, son lien de parenté avec Sonia était inconnu et non-établi, d'où la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre les deux. Ce sont Les Sims 2 puis Les Sims 3 qui ont révélés que Michael était le grand frère de Sonia. Sonia est fortement intéressée par le Paranormal. Sonia dans Les Sims (Console) Dans Les Sims version console, comme dans la version PC, Sonia vit avec son mari Vladimir Gothik et sa fille Sandra à SimValley dans un manoir comportant aussi un cimetière. Son frère, Michael Galantome, est également présent (son nom a d'ailleurs été rectifié par rapport à la version PC). Sonia dans Les Sims Permis de Sortir Dans Les Sims Permis de Sortir, Sonia vit uniquement avec son mari Vladimir Gothik. Leur fille Sandra ne fait pas d'apparition dans ce jeu. Le joueur doit se lier d'amitié à Vladimir ou Sonia pour être aidé dans sa quête. Comme dans la version PC, Sonia présente un grand intérêt pour le Paranormal. A noté que lors de la présentation du jeu, Sonia ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle était dans Les Sims, l'erreur a été corrigée à la sortie du jeu. Sonia dans Les Sims 2 Entre Les Sims et Les Sims 2, 25 ans se sont passés et de nombreuses choses ont changé dans cette ville qui a été rebaptisée MontSimpa. Tout d'abord, le Manoir Gothik a pris de l'importance, sans doute à cause des différents incendies qu'a subi la maison (provoquant la mort de Gunther et Cornélia Gothik, les parents de Vladimir) mais aussi par la naissance d'un nouveau membre, le deuxième enfant de Vladimir et Sonia, Alexandre Gothik. Mais l'évènement majeur concernant cette famille est sans doute la disparition de Sonia. Celle-ci a en effet été enlevée par des extraterrestres et n'est malheureusement jamais revenue. Cette incident s'est produit alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles à travers le télescope chez Don Lothario, le fiancé de sa fille. Il existe d'ailleurs une photo montrant Sonia et Don regardant les étoiles dans l'album de ce dernier. D'après son interview (voir plus bas), elle s'était rendue chez Don en toute amitié, bien qu'elle savait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de l'embrasser langoureusement (mais sans succès), comme en témoignent ses souvenirs. A noter que l'image de Sonia n'est pas grisée dans l'arbre généalogique des Gothik, ce qui veut dire que Sonia n'est pas morte, et pour cause, Sonia se trouve aujourd'hui à Zarbville. En effet, Zarbville est décrite comme une ville où de nombreux phénomènes étranges peuvent se produire, comme par exemple la réapparition d'un Sim disparu... C'est ainsi qu'il est possible de retrouver Sonia Gothik en tant que citadine à Zarbville. Celle-ci a perdue complètement sa mémoire et ses relations avec sa famille. Note: Sonia Gothik à Zarbville porte le nom de Kathy Lalouche. Cependant il s'agit uniquement d'une erreur de traduction exclusivement française. Dans toute les autres langues, les deux Sonia portent le même nom. Le Studio Sims a probablement choisi de supprimer la Sonia de MontSimpa (d'où le fait qu'elle soit considérée comme décédée avec SimPE) et de la recréer ensuite à Zarbville. Il est néanmoins possible de faire revenir Sonia de MontSimpa (qui, elle, a encore quelques souvenirs et est encore liée à ses enfants, mais aucun traits de caractère). Faire revenir Sonia de MontSimpa *'Avec Les Sims 2 Académie' : Faites apparaitre la barre de code (CTRL+Shift+C), tapez le code boolProp testingcheatsenabled true, maintenez la touche Shift enfoncée et cliquez sur un sim. Vous pourrez donc voir un menu avec plusieurs options, cliquez sur Spawn puis Tombstone of L and D. Une tombe va alors apparaitre sur le terrain, cliquez sur celle-ci, de nouvelles options apparaissent. Choisissez Add neighbor to family. Parmi la liste, rechercher Sonia. Cliquez sur son nom et elle apparaitra sur le terrain. Ne quittez pas le terrain, sinon, en revenant, Sonia mourra. Vous devez alors la tuer. Si vous souhaitez le faire rapidement, vous pouvez faire apparaitre le Rodney's Death Creator de la même façon dont vous avez fait apparaitre la Tombstone of L and D et choisir une mort parmi les options. Tapez maintenant le code unlockcarrerrewards dans la barre de code. Vous pouvez maintenant utiliser le Ressurect-O-Mitron afin de ressusciter Sonia. Il est conseillé de payer plus de 8408§ pour éviter d'avoir une Sonia zombie. L'idéal étant évidemment de donner le maximum. *'Avec Les Sims 2 Académie et Nuits de Folie' : Vous pouvez faire apparaitre Sonia (avec de la chance) en faisant des blind-date. Il y aurait plus de chance de la retrouver si les blind-dates sont fait par Don Lothario. Après qu'elle soit apparue, vous devrez suivre les indications précédentes (la tuer, la ressusciter, etc...). *'Avec SimPE ': Allez dans Neighborhood Memory et supprimer I am dead des souvenirs de Sonia, retournez dans le jeu, jouez un peu, quittez et revenez à SimPE. Intégrez maintenant Sonia à la famille Gothik. Vous pouvez en plus, si vous le souhaitez, ajouter des souvenirs à Sonia, des points de caractère, des points de compétences, etc... Faire revenir Sonia de Zarbville *Il est possible de rencontrer Sonia sur des terrains communautaires ou bien sur le terrain d'un Sim (c'est une simple citadine). Il suffira alors de devenir ami avec elle, puis de lui proposer d'emménager. *Pour faire déménager Kathy Lalouche (alias Sonia Gothik) de Zarbville vers MontSimpa, faites-la emménager seule dans une maison, emballer le terrain, quittez le jeu, allez dans C:/Documents and Settings/Client/Mes documents/EA Games/Les Sims 2/PackagedLots (dans ce dossier se trouvent tous les terrains que vous avez emballé), double-cliquez sur le fichier correspondant à la maison de Sonia, retournez dans le jeu, allez à MontSimpa, puis dans "Maisons et terrains" (F2), installez la maison de Sonia dans le quartier. L'interview officielle de Sonia Gothik La disparition de Sonia Gothik a intéressé de nombreux fans et, surtout, a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Ainsi le Studio Sims s'est décidé à en révéler un peu plus sur la disparition de la belle dans une interview. Certains fans ont donc eu la chance de poser des questions à la célèbre Sonia Gothik. Vous pouvez retrouver ses réponses en lisant l'interview de Sonia Gothik. Sonia dans les Sims 2 (Console) Sonia Gothik est la seule à être présente dans les version consoles du jeu Les Sims 2. Elle est citadine à Zarbville et peut être rencontrée de temps à autres. Dans Les Sims 2 (PSP), comme la plupart des autres Sims, elle possède des secrets: * Secret perso de Sonia: Sonia s’est mariée pour l’argent... mais elle est restée pour le câble gratuit ! * Secret intime de Sonia: Sonia n’a jamais vraiment aimé Vladimir... Elle l’a épousé pour l’argent. * La vérité sur Sonia: Sonia s’enfuit parce qu’elle s’est faite enlever par les Extraterrestres! * Sombre secret: Sonia connaît bien le Kung Fu. Un type nommé Kong Fu. Elle lui confie tous ses travaux de jardinage. Sonia ne peut pas sortir de Zarbville car le docteur Despote contrôle les pensées des habitants. Sonia dans les Autres Jeux Sonia Gothik apparait dans de nombreux autres jeux de la série des Sims. On la retrouve dans le jeu SimCity 4. D'après sa description dans SimGolf (où elle fait une apparition en tant que personnage téléchargeable, avec sa famille), elle est très gentille, une excellente voisine et un peu narcissique. Références à Sonia Gothik Dans Les Sims *'Jaquette': Sur la couverture du disque du jeu Les Sims Double Deluxe, on voit Sonia et Vladimir en train de s'embrasser, et habiller de la même manière que lors de leur mariage dans Les Sims 2. Dans Les Sims 2 * Bella Cube : Manifestement un portrait de Sonia (Bella étant le nom anglais de Sonia) disponible dans le mode achat. * Brique de lait : Si vous regardez de plus près un sim préparant des céréales, vous pourrez voir un avis de recherche pour Sonia sur la brique de lait (parfois il s'agira d'un portrait de l'ami imaginaire). * Montgolfière : C'est une décoration de quartier où l'on peut apercevoir une femme portant une robe rouge, très certainement Sonia, accompagné d'un homme qui s'apparente à Don Lothario. Certains prétendent également que ces deux personnages ne sont que "le Précieux" et "la Blonde Ravageuse" de "Les Sims : Et plus si affinités..." * Statue de la Baie de Belladonna : Le nouveau quartier apparaissant avec La Vie en Appartement possède une gigantesque statue de Sonia Gothik (à noter que le nom anglais de Sonia est Bella, ce quartier a donc surement été nommé en l'honneur de celle-ci). * Boule de neige brisée "Sonia et Vladimir" : Un objet trouvé et posté sur "ModtheSims", représentant le couple (version Sims 1) en miniature à l'intérieur d'une boule de verre brisée. * Musique : Parmi les chansons Jazz on peut en trouver une possédant comme titre "Good Evening Bella" ainsi qu'une autre nommée "Mortimer's Touch" : "Bella" et "Mortimer" qui sont les versions originales du nom de "Sonia" et celui de "Vladimir". Dans Les Sims 3 Dans Les Sims 3 * Livre : Il existe un livre nommé "Où est Sonia ?" que les Sims peuvent acheter et retrouver dans leur bibliothèque. * DJ ''': Il y a un CD avec une image de Sonia sur le bar DJ. * '''Bibliothèque: Une image de la Sonia Gothik des Sims 2 peut être aperçue dans votre bibliothèque. Dans Les Sims 3 Store * Tableau: Sur Les Sims 3 Store, il existe un tableau nommé Femme dorée de la prospérité. La description dit "Un Sim a-t-il déjà pu résister aux charmes de Sonia ?" Dans Les Sims 3: Ambitions Dans Les Sims 3: Ambitions, on peut trouver un portrait de Sonia Gothik dans les dessins de conceptions. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Sonia Gothik de Zarbville. ar:بيلا_غوث de:Bella Grusel en:Bella Goth es:Elvira Lápida it:Daniela Alberghini nl:Cora van de Kerkhof no:Bella Goth pl:Bella Ćwir pt-br:Laura Caixão